Fun Away From The Party
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A idea turned into a demand. A Joey/Lauren one shot Xx


Fun Away From The Party.

AN: An idea turned into a demand. So enjoy. Just an one shot.

Alice had bothered Lauren for weeks to attend some party with her because Alice's manager was leaving and she begged Lauren to come because one of her co-workers wouldn't leave her alone and feared he used the party to take advantage. Lauren agreed to go after much begging. She put the finishing touches to her outfit and headed downstairs where Alice was waiting for her. They had arranged a taxi when Joey came out of the kitchen. Lauren quickly looked away. They had been sleeping together for weeks in secret and this was the first time they were not spending the night together somehow. He quickly walked into the living with a secret smirk at Lauren. She knew it was her dress. Alice's phone started to ring and she groaned, showing Lauren the caller ID and it was the co worker.

"Reject the call. Just ignore him" Lauren told her. Alice sighed and hung up.

"I'm scared, Lauren. He seems the type to force someone if he has enough alcohol in his system" Alice complained, sighing.

"Look, he isn't going try anything not with your cousin there" Lauren said

"And your big brother" Joey added, walking out of the living room. Lauren stared at him, resisting the urge to scream. Alice wasn't far behind her.

"No, no. Your not coming. I'm gonna look stupid" Alice moaned, staring at him.

"It's done. I'm coming. No one is trying anything with my little sister. Or my cousin either" Joey towlines, with a look at Lauren. She mentally groaned as the taxi pulled up outside and the three of them went to the party.

At the party, Lauren managed to pull Joey aside.

"I'm thinking that your protectiveness over Alice has a double motive" Lauren told him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you caught me. I'm taking a liking to you in this dress" Joey replied, lightly tracing the sides of her dress. Lauren quickly looked away, to make sure Alice wasn't about. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"We are here for Alice. We are not having sex in this house" Lauren hissed at him. Joey took this as a challenge. He smirked, grabbing her arm and pulled her outside.

"So the shed or against one of the trees?" Joey questioned, looking lustful at Lauren.

"You would not do me against a tree" Lauren replied, though the idea did excite her.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Branning? Because I would really like to see it out to the end" Joey told her. Lauren raised an eyebrow, as if to dare him and squealed as he lifted her over his shoulder in one swift movement, she giggled as he swatted her behind and carried towards the woods. Now she was excited. He placed her down once they were away from the party and the visual eye. It was dark, really dark but Lauren could just make out Joey and his heavy breathing before he pushed her into the tree, kissing her hard, his hands skimming down her legs, as he wrapped one around his waist. She gasped loudly as he titled her head back and kissed her neck roughly. Okay, so maybe he was going to do her against a tree, in the freezing cold of December but Lauren hadn't felt the cold for a while as her hands found his zipper and pulled his trousers and placed her hands in his boxers, placing her hand in and began her work. Joey stopped kissing her neck for a moment, looking up at her.

"Don't tease, Lauren, please" He said, his voice hoarse as he pushed her dress down and pull her knickers down, kissing her roughly as he entered her. Lauren whimpered at the contact, it had been a few nights since they last did this. Joey buried his head in Lauren's neck as he slammed her into the tree, harder, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she worried about splinters as they moved faster and they breathing become ragged and fast.

Joey was the first to climax, coming fast and hard inside, calling out her name. Lauren was moments behind him, screaming as she did. She sighed as she finished her peak. He was smiling at her.

"And you said I wouldn't do you against a tree. Proved wrong again" Joey said, kissing her briefly as they sorted themselves out and headed back to the party.


End file.
